The Dragon-Slayer With The Will of Fire
by Howard blake
Summary: Natsu notices mysterious masked people following him around and watching him. Little does he know that they hold an important part of his heritage. Fairytail is a great home, but he sometimes felt different from everyone else. Sure he was the only dragon-slayer they knew of but still, is it normal to have a gigantic monster fox inside of you? (Challenge story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story is a response to a challenge by Noble1998. Enjoy!**

* * *

A baby's wails could be heard amongst a vast expanse of ruins. The once powerful and proud village had been reduced to small fires and crumbling buildings in every direction. Everything was silent except for the loud cries of an infant. The sound seemed to carry for miles in the deathly silence.

In the middle of the ruins was the source of the noise, lying in between two bodies. One was a woman with long flowing pink hair that was now matted with dirt and blood. Her emerald eyes were focused on the bundle next to her. She smiled despite the blood leaking down the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Natsu did mom and dad wake you?" She apologized. She reached out slowly and gently stroked the baby's small tuft of pink hair. "Its ok baby, mommy's here and she won't let anything happen to you."

The mother pulled her child closer and continued to whisper soothing words while she gently nuzzled the baby's face with her nose. The cries died down a little but Natsu was still clearly upset.

The man on the other side of the baby inched closer to his family. His spiky blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks were his most prominent features. His light blues eyes were drawn to his wife and son. He felt an enormous amount of sadness wash over him and couldn't help but think that this was all entirely his fault.

"I'm the worst father ever…" He whispered. Tears were starting to stream down the sides of his face.

The woman reached out to touch his cheeks. A feeling of warmth surged through him as he forced himself to look at his wife. Her gaze held so much love and compassion.

"It's not your fault Naruto-kun." She assured weakly. "You did the best you could. If it weren't for you, then Natsu might not even be here right now."

Naruto was silent for a few moments before whispering: "But I couldn't save you both…"

The woman smiled. Her husband was the most protective and caring person in the world. He puts other people's needs before his own. He would go to the far ends of the earth just so you wouldn't feel sad. It was one of the many things she dearly loved about him.

Naruto felt two gentle hands pull his face down and felt a pair of lips on his own. It was a soft and chaste kiss. No matter how many times they did it, their hearts never failed to beat faster because of the contact. It spoke more volumes than words ever could as they felt the love coming off of each other.

They pulled away in what felt like an eternity but in truth, only a few moments have passed.

Their eyes landed on Natsu who had fallen asleep.

"He must be tired." Naruto smiled as he stroked a finger through his son's tuft of pink hair. "I can't say I blame him."

The couple just laid there for a while, listening to their child's breathing as he slept. It was not only a few days ago when they put him in his crib for the first time and gave him his first taste of baby food. Oh, how they wished for more moments like those. How they longed to see him grow up. To see him walk his first steps, go to the playground, make new friends, got to school, and probably get into trouble. Sadly, they both knew that wouldn't be able to happen now.

"Isn't he perfect Naruto-kun?" Sakura said. "Just look at him."

"I know." Naruto replied.

He didn't have time much longer. He could already feel himself starting to weaken greatly. His wife's breathing came in short and weak rasps. It was only a matter of minutes at most before the end.

"Sakura-chan, do you remember what I discovered while tampering with fuinjutsu?" He asked.

The woman frowned and tried to remember but it was slightly hazy. "The space and time jutsu you experimented with."

Naruto nodded solemnly and it dawned on her. She knew what her husband was thinking.

"Are you sure?" She cast a worried glance at her sleeping baby boy. "We don't know if it's safe or not. What if something happens to him and…?"

The blonde's face was set and his mind was already made up. "It's better than living here where war and bloodshed is inevitable. I know that if I send him there, it will almost be impossible to reverse it. I'm worried out of my mind right now, thinking if what I'm doing is right or wrong. It might be dangerous but I just _know_ he'll be alright."

He smiled down at his son. "Besides, it's a parent's job to have undying faith in their child, don't you agree?"

Sakura bit her lip but conceded he was right. She gave him a nod of confirmation.

Naruto got shakily up to his feet and struggled to keep his balance. Damn, the enemy really did a number on him this time.

He quickly made the hand seals and placed his palm on the ground. An intricate sealing formula began to form on the ground and completed itself. Once he was done, there was another piece of business he had to accomplish. Closing his eyes, he retreated deep into his psyche and stood face to face with a gigantic nine-tailed fox.

"Hello, Kurama," He greeted. He had to make this short

The great bijuu already knew what he came for and truth be told, he was sad. "So, this is where it all ends huh?"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly and chuckled. "I know that you're not one to get all sappy with goodbyes."

"Got that right brat," Kurama smirked. "It still amazes me that you were once that snot-nosed kid always yelling about being hokage."

The blonde's gaze saddened. "I wasn't much of a hokage. I couldn't even protect my own family."

The fox rolled his eyes. "Brat, you have surpassed all of the kages in my opinion. Your father would be proud of you and also your mother."

"Thanks." It was heartwarming for him to hear it.

"Don't worry boy, I'll watch over Natsu."

Naruto nodded and smiled. He was glad that he could count on his partner for help. They bumped fists as a symbol of their friendship and they both knew that this will be the last time.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the ruins of Konoha. Now it was time.

He helped Sakura to her feet as she cradled their son in her arms. Baby Natsu was still asleep. Sakura sobbed quietly as they walked over to the seal.

"Sakura-chan, I will seal some of our remaining chakra into Natsu so we'll still be able to see him when he's older." Naruto paused. "I'm also going to seal Kurama into him."

Sakura looked up in shock. She was about to say something when her husband put a finger to her lips.

"I know that the life of a jinchuuriki is hard and painful." He said. "Hopefully, the place where I'm sending him to won't even know what a jinchuuriki is. Kurama will make sure that he's safe."

Although she didn't like the idea of her baby boy to carry such a burden, she knew that she didn't have a better idea. At least they would still be able to meet him in the future. That was more than she could ever hope for.

"Natsu, I don't know what the future holds for you but I can't tell you how much your father and I want to be a part of it." She said while holding him close. "I know that you'll probably face many hardships but I want you to be strong and never give up. Eat a lot, but make sure it's healthy. Make lots of friends and make sure to protect them. Make sure you brush your teeth at least three times a day. Study hard. Oh, I almost forgot. Don't drink or smoke. And stay away from perverts."

Naruto chuckled when she said this and couldn't help but think about the toad sage and his jonin sensei.

"Also, find a girl who looks past all of your faults and sees you for the great person I know you'll become. I want you to be brave like your dad and don't let anyone push you around. Oh, my baby, my little Natsu, I love you so much!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around his family and pulled them close. He also had a few words for his son.

"Natsu, I want you to have a dream." He said. "It can be anything. I want you to make your dream a reality and don't let anyone tell you that you can't achieve it. If they do, prove them wrong."

The small family held each other close for a few moments. It would be a long time before they would be whole again.

The parents had one last thing to say to their son.

"We love you."

Naruto flashed as series of complicated hand seals. "Fuin!"

* * *

A few hours later a trio of Anbu shinobi found the two bodies of their friends lying on the ground with their arms around each other. They appeared to be sleeping, but they knew their friends were gone.

The one with the raven masked gave a yell of anger and loss while the other two silently wept. Only after they got over their grief was when they noticed a scroll next to their fallen hokage and his wife.

* * *

Meanwhile, within a vast forest in the land of Fiore, a child's wailing could be heard. A gigantic red dragon was awoken by the sound and was a bit annoyed. The dragon's name was Igneel and he swore that whatever had disturbed his sleep had better have a good reason for doing so or else they would get eaten.

The dragon sniffed the air and began to follow the scent of the source of ungodly wailing.

* * *

**Alright, so here's the first chapter. I know that it's short but it's more of a prologue really. So tell me what you think and suggestions are more than welcome. Review and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, another chapter! Thanks so much for the support on this story so far. Once again, this is a challenge story from Noble1998. So you're free to write your own version if you don't like mine. But enough about that, next chapter!**

* * *

"Heck yeah!" was the boy's shout of triumph at his own accomplishment. "Did you see that Igneel?"

The giant dragon curled up on the ground merely grunted at the boy's "success". "Excellent work Natsu, but you still lack the power to completely destroy the boulder. Put your emotions into your attacks and let it fuel your flames! Now try it again!"

The small pink-haired boy faced the next rock formation that was roughly twelve feet high. He stared it down with a defiant look in his eyes. Igneel silently chuckled at this. His adopted son definitely didn't want to be second best to anyone or anything, even if it was just some rock.

Natsu yelled and his right hand caught on fire. He ran toward the boulder and pulled back his flaming fist. "Eat this you stupid rock! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The boy slammed his clenched hand onto the rock. The boulder was obliterated into pieces. Pebbles flew everywhere and a dust cloud formed. Natsu coughed as he inhaled some of the dust particles. Where the boulder once stood was now a pile of rubble.

"Yeah, I did it!" He shouted out to the world. "I am so awesome!"

Igneel poked him on the back of the head. "Don't get too cocky Natsu. I admit that you are strong and that you will become more powerful in the future but you are still far too early to be boasting about your strength."

To prove his point, the dragon used the back of his hand to effortlessly destroy another boulder that was two times larger than the one Natsu destroyed. The rock shattered and crumbled causing a slight landslide. Natsu yelped as he tried to avoid flying pieces of rock that were bigger than his head.

The pink-haired boy stared at the dragon in awe before he frowned and raised his fist up at him. "Just wait Igneel! I'll be just as strong as you someday! Maybe even stronger! You'll see!"

The dragon bared his fangs in a smile. Instead of being put down, his son seems to be more, how does Natsu put it? Oh yes, fired up. His stubbornness and determination was a trait that the great dragon admired. He saw a lot of himself in Natsu. He had no doubt in his mind that he will become a fine dragon slayer.

"I look forward to that day little one." Igneel said. Natsu beamed up at his father and ran up to hug his long snout.

It was moments like these that the dragon cherished the most. His son was always so full of life and warmth that he could make anyone smile by just being with him. He may not have any friends that were human like him but that didn't seem to bother Natsu. He never did like to dwell on the depressing things in his life.

But the one thing that Igneel hated to see was the look of sadness that crossed his face when he asked:_ "Igneel, if I'm your son, then how come I'm not a dragon like you?"_

It pained him to explain that he had found him in the woods alone one day. He had explained that he was not his birth father and that he merely took him under his wing. The boy was silent for the whole day after that. Natsu wept that day and kept asking why his parents didn't want him and how could they leave him alone like that. Igneel had no answers for him.

"I think you should start collecting wood for our fire Natsu." The red dragon suggested when the two broke from the hug. "Night is approaching and I must hunt for our evening meal."

* * *

Igneel lay awake in their cave, deep in thought. He glanced at the sleeping form of his son next to him. The dragon gently moved him closer to him for more warmth. This would be the last time he could be close to Natsu like this. Tomorrow, he must leave.

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on Natsu. He had found him wrapped up in blankets in the forest bawling his eyes out. Igneel tried to locate a scent or trace of anyone nearby who might have left the child there but he found none. It was almost as if he appeared out of thin air…

That wasn't the only thing unusual about his son. The moment Igneel had taken the child back to his cave to decide what to do with him, a voice spoke in his mind: "_His name is Natsu…"_

After all these years, he never did find the source of the voice that named his son. That was… until it spoke again.

"_That's because you were looking in the wrong direction, mighty dragon."_

Igneel's head snapped up as he tried to pinpoint the source of the voice. He sniffed the air and found no scent. He also couldn't feel any magical energy nearby aside from his own and Natsu's…

Suddenly, Igneel found himself in a wide grassy plain. On the ground in front of him lay his son, still sleeping peacefully. The dragon scanned his surroundings when he spotted a gigantic nine-tailed fox approaching him. The creature had orange fur and was roughly the same size as him.

"Greetings, Fire Dragon Igneel," The fox said.

"Who are you?" Igneel demanded. The dragon tensed and was ready to pounce if the fur ball tried anything.

The fox noticed this and growled. "I am trying to be civilized here. Doing battle with you is not why I brought you into the jinchuuriki's mindscape."

"Then answer my question." Igneel replied. "You know who I am, so it is only fair to introduce yourself."

The fox smirked. "True. My name is Kurama."

The two beasts faced off for a few moments. Igneel could sense a large reserve of power that rivaled his own within Kurama. He could tell that if they fought, then they would be evenly matched. Still, he didn't trust the fox.

"Relax, Igneel," Kurama sighed. "I am not a threat to you or Natsu. I am here to fulfill my promise to the boy's father."

"You knew his parents?" Igneel asked. He regretted asking because a look of sadness flickered on the fox's face for a second before he composed himself.

"I did." The fox's voice was tight. "They were both good people. I can guarantee you this. His parents loved him from the day they found out his mother was pregnant. His father was so happy that he was at a lost for words and he kept mumbling 'I'm going to be dad' over and over again. But then _he_ came along and destroyed everything."

Kurama's voice was laced with venom and anger as he said that last sentence. Something must have happened.

"Are they…?" Igneel's question trailed off. He didn't need to finish. Kurama's silence confirmed the answer. Natsu's parents were dead.

A feeling of sadness ran through the red dragon. Natsu's parents sounded wonderful. He would have been raised properly and be given a happy life. Alas, things were never easy or simple.

"That isn't the reason why I have brought you here though." Kurama spoke again. "I have watched Natsu's life progress from inside of him. The boy adores and cares for you greatly. I can tell by the way he looks at you everyday. He treats you like his real father so let me ask you this: Why are you leaving?"

Igneel looked away from the fox and turned to look at the sleeping form of Natsu on the grass. "I must. All dragons must. No matter how much I wish to stay with my son, I cannot."

Kurama studied him for a bit. He nodded as if coming to a decision. "Walk with me, Igneel. There is more we need to discuss before your departure. I am new to this world so I have very little knowledge about it. I need to know as much as I can to help Natsu. I also have some knowledge I wish to impart you with as well concerning the boy's heritage."

The red dragon nodded. This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in another world, a trio of masked men were about to depart. They stood on top of the mountain where the faces of their previous hokages were sculpted on the side. The faces gazed down at the recently rebuilt Konoha like stone guardians.

The three men were not alone however. There were eleven other people to see the trio off.

"Say hi to the little squirt for me okay?" Kiba said. His partner, Akamaru, barked in agreement.

Lee and Guy held up their fists and spoke in unison. "YES! WE REGRET NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE YOUNG NATSU SO THAT WE MAY FAN HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

The silver haired man with a dog mask sighed. "You do know that we aren't as young as we used to be right?"

"Can you give this to him when the time comes?" Ino handed Shikamaru a photograph depicting a smiling Naruto and Sakura carrying Natsu in their arms. "It was the only thing we managed to find."

Shikamaru smiled sadly behind his deer mask. "I will, even though it'll be troublesome."

"Send him our love as well." Hinata told them and Ino nodded in agreement.

Tenten walked up to Kakashi. "I don't know if he'll use these but I feel better knowing that he has something sharp at his disposal."

The woman handed him a storage scroll. Knowing Tenten, the scroll was probably loaded with weapons. Kakashi nodded and put it in his pack.

"Tell him that if he ever decides to visit, I'll take him to one of the best all you can eat buffets in town." Choji said.

Shikamaru nodded. He turned his head to see the last member of the departure group standing off to one side. Sasuke has been more withdrawn and reclusive ever since the death of his teammates. He generally avoided everyone and spoke only when spoken to. He scowled most of the time and no one has ever seen him smile since.

Sasuke stood on the edge of the small mountain overlooking the village. Below him was the face of the Sixth. Naruto's face was emotionless as he looked down at Konoha. He could still remember the day when his friend had been declared Hokage.

"_Hell yes! I did it!" Naruto pumped his fists. He then proceeded to do a little happy dance._

_Sasuke slapped his forehead. "We're doomed. Our next Hokage is an idiot."_

"_Shut it Sasuke!" Naruto said. Tsunade had named him as her successor a few hours ago in her office. Even though he didn't show it, the Uchiha was secretly happy that his friend had achieved his dream. Technically, his second dream._

"_Congratulations, Naruto-kun!" Sakura planted a quick kiss on her fiancé's lips. The two had been dating for three years now and Naruto popped the question a couple of weeks ago. About damn time, Sasuke thought._

_A big goofy grin adorned the blonde's face. "Let's go to Ichiraku's to celebrate!"_

_Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'll buy you a bowl, but only one."_

"_Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said. "Let's go!"_

_He grabbed Sakura's hand and began to pull her off to his favorite ramen stand. She giggled at his actions and rolled her eyes. Many of their dates occurred at that stand so she was now a regular like Naruto. Not that she minded of course, as long as they were together._

_Sasuke followed them and the three members of team seven chatted away about little things and such, just another sunny day in Konoha. It was moments like these that made Sasuke flash a rare and true smile._

"Sasuke," He was brought back from his thoughts when Kakashi called out. "We're about to head out."

He nodded. He spared one more glimpse down at Konoha before slinging his pack over his shoulder and walking back to join the others.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru," Tsunade stepped up. "I wish you all a safe journey. I know that this is something that you must do and if I was honest with myself, I would have also volunteered for this journey of yours if I hadn't been reinstated. I hope that you succeed in your endeavor."

The three masked men bowed and began to form a complicated set of hand seals. It was a jutsu created by Naruto himself to cross the boundaries of space and time. He had entrusted them with the task to discover his son's whereabouts and to find out if he was safe. Naruto had left them the jutsu formula he created and some additional notes to improve it.

The three men cast one more look at their friends and comrades. Tsunade, Shizune, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai, Ino, Choji, Lee, Guy, and Tenten waved. The three completed their hand seals and they slammed their palms on the ground. A bright light enveloped them and as the light faded, the three men had disappeared.

* * *

"Igneel, where are you?!" Natsu cried out as he ran through the forest clutching a white scarf that the dragon left behind. Tears streamed down his face as he continued calling out the dragon's name. He had woken up alone in their cave that morning and Natsu immediately knew something was wrong. Igneel was always the one who woke him up in the morning.

Deep within his psyche, Kurama watched the boy search desperately for his surrogate father. He felt incredibly sad for the boy. Now he has lost both sets of parents. Fate was indeed cruel sometimes.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that even though it was just another short one. I'll try to make the future chapters longer. Leave your awesome reviews to tell me what you think.**


End file.
